Ether Strike
Strategy To be completed. Videos Story Past = English A joyous landscape. For so long, she has walked through a ruined yet beautiful world, finding things and admiring them. For so long she's traveled shepherding glass that the sky has become a mirror bending light as far as she can see, and shaped almost geodesically. The fantastic and glittering roof never leaves her, and with her surrounded by only fancies and goodness, the world has become endless bliss. She traipses down a spiral staircase that once led into a manor, but the walls have now all fallen and memories replace them. It is all the better: she leaps out ahead and dashes the memories everywhere, basking in sparkling Arcaea that, when she finds them, float up to join the others in her artificial sky. So enraptured now, she laughs with cheer.|A flower, a kiss, a love, a birth: a life followed by a new life in a river of glass flies past her eyes and blends into the rest. She has seen this reflected countless times, and it still pleases her. She gazes at the wall above. As they’ve come together, they’ve grown more vibrant. She smiles, satisfied, before she wanders on again. And, as ever, heedless of all consequence. Japanese 喜び溢れる地平。長い間、彼女はその美しくも退廃とした世界で様々なものとふれ合い、また愛でてきた。 長い間、彼女は鏡のような硝子板に導かれるまま旅してきた。測地線のような形の空に、光が限りなく遠くまで伸びている。 途切れることなく彼女を見守る幻想的に輝く天蓋と、摩訶不思議な万象に包まれて、 世界は尽きることのない喜びに満ちていた。 かつて豪邸へと続いていたであろう螺旋階段を、彼女は漫然と降りて行く。今では壁は荒れ落ちて、追憶に置き換わった そこは、まるで言葉では言い尽くせないほどの場所だった。眼前に広がる、光に照らされた数多の記憶の断片（アーケア） に向かって飛び出すと、彼女は堪らず飛び出し、記憶を周囲に振りまいた。キラキラと光るアーケアは見つけるたびに 浮かび上がっては人工の空へと加わるそれらに囲まれて、彼女はうっとりと笑う。|花、接吻、愛、生誕。ガラス板の大河のなか、命に続く新しい命が彼女の目の前を通り過ぎてはまた大河へと戻る。 何度となく繰り返されるこの営みを見て来たが、それでも依然これは彼女にとって喜びであった。 彼女は果てないガラスの天蓋を見つめる。集まれば集まるほど、それらは鮮やかに育っていく。彼女は満足げに笑いながら、 放浪を続ける。その因果の先に何一つ関心を払わぬままに。 |-|Present= English They say that this is true: anything in excess is a poison. She either didn’t know, or hadn’t cared. The girl now walks past what seemed to have been an old concert hall, the impact of its grandness dulled as it had been split perfectly in twain, as if some higher power had willed it so. Out of the tomb of sound drift memories again: of dances, of performance, hopes, victories. Her mouth twitches. Has it simply become boring, or is this something else? She lifts her hands and the Arcaea come to her, gently weaving over her palms and through her fingers. Blankly she notes them. How many times has she seen the last hurrah of a retiring band? How many times has she seen two brothers embrace? Too many times she’s seen the formation of a love, so frequent it was apparently standard in old and forgotten worlds.|She lets the memories go, and genuinely thinks nothing of it. They rise. They fly to join with the memories she’s still been gathering, and she looks at their destination now. It’s grown much brighter since she began her collecting. It seems to grow brighter every day… How many days has it even been? She winces, and a grimace twists onto her face. She shakes it away. Maybe she only needs more, then whatever is missing will be found. She calms herself and carries on, not letting it bother her that no matter what, she cannot push the Arcaea following her away. Japanese 何事も、過ぎたるものは体に毒だ」 誰もがそう言うだろう。彼女はきっと知らなかった、もしくは、気にも留めなかったのだ。 かつてコンサートホールだったものの前を、少女が通り過ぎていく。その建物が誇ったであろう雄大さも、文字通り 二つに割られたその様ゆえに威厳もまた半減してしまっていた。まるで神にも等しい力によって為されたようだ。 もはや音の墓場となったそこから、舞踏や演奏、希望や勝利の思い出がまた、溢れ出ていた。 退屈ゆえか、はたまたその他の理由か、ふと彼女の唇が引き攣る。ゆらりと腕を上げ、引き寄せられてきたアーケア をそっと手指で弄ぶと、ぼんやりとそれを観察する。今までいったい何度と、解散するバンドの演奏を聞いてきただろう？ 今までいったい何度、離別を超えた兄弟が抱き合うのを見てきた？彼女は愛を見てきたのだ、多すぎるほどに。 古い世界では愛は呆れるくらいに当たり前で、ありふれていたのだから。|やがて彼女は特に感慨もない様子でそのアーケアも手放した。 解き放たれたアーケアは浮かび上がると、彼女の集めてきた記憶たちと行き先を共にする。ふと見れば、 集めてきた記憶たちはガラスのような天蓋を形造っていた。収集を始めたときよりもガラスの天蓋はさらに 輝かしく大きくなっていた。そしてその輝きは日ごと、更に鮮烈に育っていくようだ……。 いったいどれくらいの月日が経ったのだろう？思わず顔を顰め、苦悶がありありとその顔に浮かんだ。 が、ほどなくして振り払う。 きっとまだ、足りないだけなのだ。そうすれば、いつかこの足りないものも見つかる。自分にそう言い聞かせると、 彼女はまた歩き始めた。迷いに耳を貸すこともなく、あとをついてくるアーケアを振り払うこともできずに。 |-|Future= English “Heaven” is a kind of hell. The truth is, idle peace and thoughtless pleasure are anathema to passion. Imbibing and imbibing of happy things endlessly dulls the senses and makes “happiness” indistinct, blurred, and ultimately without purpose. Now nothing has a purpose. She’d never had a purpose. The sky is almost blinding. She may be wandering, or she may be standing still; she isn’t sure and it doesn’t matter. The sky she’s made has her attention, but the memories within it can’t be sorted out. It has all become an opaque and overpowering haze compelling emptiness. She is losing her self. And as she is losing her self, she remains numb to the encroaching dissolution. Though she did not remember, she invited this pleasurable and suffocating cage, and she locked herself within it. Now she lacks even the will to worry.|The sky grows brighter and she loses more of herself. With little time for her left, she stares upward as if waiting. Bright, bright, bliss, beauty above: effulgent memory overtakes her. Her mind whites out. And, without meaning, light fades away. Without meaning, time passes. And a girl stares up into an empty sky, her mind ended, and thus her story along with it. Japanese 天国とは、地獄の一種だ。 結局のところ、情熱の天敵とは停滞した平和と思考の伴わない喜びだ。摂取という行為自体と、無制限に幸福を 伴うものを摂取し続けることは感覚を麻痺させ、幸福自体を曖昧でぼやけたものにして、 究極的には目的を見失わせる。 今となっては目的があるものなど一つもない。 彼女にだって目的なんてなかっただろう。 空にある天蓋はもはや眩しさのあまり目が潰れそうだ。|彼女は彷徨っているのか、いや立ち尽くしているのかもしれない。もはや自身にもよくわからないし、どうでもよかったのだ。 築き上げた天蓋だけが彼女の関心を引きつけていたけれど、そこに内包された記憶たちはもはや整理のしようもなかった。 全ては不透明で膨大な霧のようで、どうしようもない空虚さをたたえている。 彼女もまた、自身を見失いつつあった。 そして見失う傍らで、まだ彼女は迫り来る終わりに対して鈍麻なままだった。 （もはや彼女に覚えはないが）心地よくも息苦しいこの檻を、自ら招き入れ閉じこもった彼女にはもはや、 憂うという意思すらなかった。|空にきらめく天蓋の光が増すほどに、彼女は自身を見失っていく。 もはや幾許も残されていない時間の中で、待ちわびるかのように虚空を見上げている。 明るく明らかに、至福で美しき天蓋。 光り輝く想い出が、彼女を塗り潰した。|彼女の精神は焼き切れ、 そして意味もなく、光は痩せ衰えていく。 そして意味もなく、時間は過ぎていく。 そうして、少女は空虚な天蓋を見上げる。 こうして、彼女の心はその物語（おもいで）と共に終わりを告げた。 Trivia *Ether Strike, along with Fracture Ray, were made specifically for Arcaea. Unlike Axium Crisis and Grievous Lady, the songs' title were not named after the artists' name or any person related to them.